Lü Jiyu
Lü Jiyu is an Indralan artist, fashion designer, and founder of the House of Jiyu and the Zhijia Institute for Fashion, Artistic Design, and Architecture (Zifada). A member of the Lü Clan, she is the daughter of FangCaiRyeo Group founder, Ryeo Seojun. Early Life & Education Jiyu was the second child of Ryeo Seojun and Rhee Seohyun, following Lü Seongmin, and was born in Kaizhou. At a young age, Jiyu developed an interest in art and fashion. An early interview with Seojun during his chairmanship of the FCR Group recalled her ambition to craft her own artistic movement and to an icon of Indralan fashion and design. This contrasted greatly with her ultra-serious brother, his devotion to formal education, and ultimately his keen interest in taking full control of the family business. Conflict was frequent between Jiyu and her brother, often as Jiyu's disruptive nature caused a disturbance for Seongmin as he prepared for examinations. While Seongmin would study, Jiyu would loudly listen to YingPop while arranging new outfits or messily painting in the living room. Jiyu didn't think much about post-secondary education and there was uncertainty about what she might do after completing her required education. Nonetheless, Jiyu acquired admission to the prestigious Xinyi Women's University and began work on a dual degree in business and arts. While enrolled in her final year at Xinyi Women's University , Jiyu's father was abducted by agents of Dankuk. From 4358 to 4361, Ryeo Seojun would remain captive in Dankuk, being forced to perform in propaganda films for the Hwangje regime. Not long after news broke of the abduction in 4358, Jiyu dropped out of university due to the emotional impact of the event. This inflamed the sibling conflict as Seongmin criticized her decision and brutally teased her for being weak. However, she found solidarity with her 16 year old cousin, Lü Jaewoo, and his father Lü Yejun. It was during the three years of Seojun's captivity that Jiyu refined her artistic vision and built the foundation of what she would later become most known. And while already having somewhat of an eccentric personality, Jiyu became much more animated in this time. Not long after reuniting with her father in 4361, Jiyu returned to university and would finish her art degree in 4363. Early Projects Jiyu had high hopes to join Fànsīzhé, the FCR Group's fashion house, as a designer. She viewed the company as a great opportunity to start towards her long-term vision for something even greater than just a fashion house. Cai Heng, FCR Chairman, was receptive to Jiyu's requests to become involved and Seojun encouraged Fànsīzhé to entertain the idea. However, after controversially entering into a second concurrent marriage in 4366, Chairman Cai became unresponsive to Jiyu's inquiries and, allegedly, Seongmin used the moment to gain more leverage in lobbying against Jiyu's involvement in FCR Group as a whole. Denied of her Fànsīzhé dream, Jiyu took using her share of family wealth to invest in risky upstarts, artists, and designers. Meanwhile, she also began formally designing clothes although on a limited scale. In 4370 Jiyu gave birth to Lü Ae-cha. Jiyu's Mansion .]] Jiyu surged into the national spotlight in May 4414 after the construction of a new personal home in a low-density residential neighborhood of Zhijia City. Nicknamed as "Jiyu's Dollhouse" or Jiyu's Mansion," the building grabbed headlines for its strange architecture. National news was fueled further by pool parties and fashion shows that Jiyu frequently held in the backyard of the mansion, often late into the night. As protest was drawn from neighbors and the district's Central Committee, tourists also began to flock into the neighborhood along with a variety of street vendors. Within the first month of her being in Zhijia City, Jiyu issued a lawsuit against Kaizhou over alleged police brutality after she fell in the presence of law enforcement who were attempting to break up one of her fashion shows at the request of neighbors. Jiyu also accused the Central Committee of harassment and claimed that the mayor was in an anti-cultural conspiracy to eradicate art and fashion. Nonetheless, the lawsuit was ultimately dropped and, in a shock to the public, the Central Committee stepped back and announced they had no legal ability to stop Jiyu's activities. As neighbors began to vacate over the coming year, Jiyu laid claim to the neighborhood, investing in properties and inviting other similar-minded businesses to come to the street. Over those following years, what was once a quiet purely residential street transformed into a hip art-oriented district populated by street vendors, art galleries, and small shops owned by local designers. The area would later be officially named as JiyuTown in 4418. House of Jiyu , inspired by the Ryeo Imperial Standard.]] In the year immediately following the national stir over "Jiyu's Mansion," Jiyu yet again created headlines, this time even stealing attention from surprise marriage and birth announcements made by the Imperial Household Agency. Jiyu journeyed to the Green Palace of Jugang to meet with Lü Jaewoo, although Jaewoo was actually in Tian'an. Arriving at the palace, Jiyu drove up the sidewalk, taking out the rope line with her car, before she was stopped by confused guards. Jaewoo would be called in from Tian'an to deal with the situation and in the meantime Jiyu draped the logo banner of her new business idea on the front wall of the palace. Finally meeting with Jaewoo, Jiyu unveiled the idea for the House of Jiyu. Jaewoo warned Jiyu that her actions as well as this business idea would have majorly negative consequences with most of the family. While Jaewoo promised to defend her, even if others shunned her, she was indeed disowned by most of the Lü, with Seongmin, having risen to become FCR Chairman, declaring that, "speaking on his family's behalf ... she is not a Lü." Undeterred by most of her angered family, Jiyu moved forward with forming her company, which would oversee fashion and home goods retail in addition to the operation of a youth-oriented hotel chain. Additionally, Jiyu would purchase an enormous plot of land in northern Yincheng in an attempt to create an amusement park. However, the project would be abandoned in 4417 due to financial difficulties. Around this time, Jiyu and her family became the target of organized violence. The first incident involved Jiyu's car being stolen and abandoned in the Fehua Bay in November 4417. Later that same month, her daughter, Lü Ae-cha, the Chairwoman of the Zhijia City Central Committee, would be involved in a car accident under suspicious circumstances. Just as the Mayor of Kaizhou, Lü Yeongja, continued to carry out a campaign against gang violence, Jiyu would go missing September 4418. While traveling to visit Tian'an, Jiyu would be attacked south of Yincheng and forced off a rural mountain road, presumed dead by her attempted assassins. As national media covered Jiyu's disappearance for a week, she would be in recovery with the help of a small village that rescued her from the accident after the failed murder. Following leads in the Kaizhou gang investigation, a raid on a major kanpa, or Kyo mafia, operation in a Fehua Bay warehouse would reveal the kanpa's involvement in all the incidents involving Jiyu's family over the past year. Furthermore, it would uncover that the violence was ordered by Jiyu's own brother. As police moved to arrest Lü Seongmin and his son, Daejung, Jiyu was recovered from the village and taken to Kaizhou for full recovery. Jiyu would reveal that she was headed to Tian'an to inform Chief Counselor Lü Jaewoo of her brother's responsibility for the anti-New Dawn social media bots that attempted to sabotage the 4417 elections. After Seongmin Ultimately found guilty and imprisoned, Lü Seongmin would die of a heart attack in October 4418. Aside from his son Daejung, who was also imprisoned, the rest of Seongmin's direct family fled to Dalibor to avoid Indralan authorities. Jiyu would fully recover from the attempted assassination and quickly return to running her art and fashion ventures. And as the FCR Group reshuffled its leadership and Lü shares in the company fell into the hands of Lü Ae-cha, Jiyu found herself building a positive relationship with the once-hated caizu. Life after the death of her brother and the events surrounding her near-death experience was considerably different for Jiyu. She became more focused on finding ways to improve society and to "destroy the evils of the likes of her brother." With the help of Lü Jaewoo, Jiyu also began rebuilding her relationship with other members of her extended family, many of whom she never had close contact. In 4421, Jiyu would found the Zhijia Institute for Fashion, Artistic Design, and Architecture, known more commonly as Zifada, an institution of higher education focused on artistic fields and urban design. And in the following year, Jiyu would revive her amusement park project in Yincheng with the financial support of the FCR Group. Category:Indralan people